flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mnemonic Akehura
Mnemonic Akehura (often called Memory Akehura) is Lost Akehura that can alter and manipulate memories. Diviners are often referred to as either Mnemonic Diviners or Memory Diviners. Description A type of akehura that has been almost completely lost to the annels of time, it is suspected that there are only a handful of Memory Diviners left. This is due in large part to the Diviners' abuse of their abiltiy to peer into and alter the memories of other people. The flagrant blackmail, the invasion of privacy, and countless other crimes by Memory Diviners drove nations across Flurutus to deem the use and study of Mnemonic akehura as illegal. It's practicioners were widely persecuted as criminals on per with murderers all over the world and often put to death. A delicate art, Mnemonic akehura requires a very skilled hand. When preformed poorly altered memories don't make sense and seem out of place, fabricated memories feel fake and don't stick, and sealed memories leave gaping holes that the afflicted knows should be filled. However, when preformed with a skilled hand altered memories make sense and so fit perfectly, sealed memories have their holes appropriately filled by fabricated ones, and fabricated memories feel original and so are accepted without question. A common practice is to work on sleeping targets, there are a couple of reasons for this: the first is that when working on memories, a consciouse mind will often reject changes whereas a resting mind will recieve the alterations and fabrications in the form of dreams. The second reason is that when making a person relive a memory (especially memories of combat) a conciouse body will physically preform the attacks that were used in the memory thus endangering the memory diviner and sometimes the target, on the other hand a sleeping target is harmless as they will relive the memories in the form of a dream as before. The effects of Mnemonic akehura are not always immediatly obvious. People who have been afflicted by Mnemonic akehura often show subtle differences that only people closely related to them might notice. For example: a person who is afraid of insects and typically relies on others to dispose of them may instead simply swat a bug without a second thought. Of course not all cases of Mnemonic influence are subtle, when enough alterations are made a person once terrified to death of bugs could become fascinated with entomology after a Mnemonic Diviner is done with them. Mnemonic Akehura was in the past mistakenly called History Magic. This is due to the fact that the Akehura works with a persons memories, in other words a person's individual past or more accurately their perception of that past. A skilled Mnemonic Diviner can change the course of a person's future by changing what they believe happened in their past. It was for this exact reason that Mnemonic Akehura was originally developed. The first History Mage believed that he could take the untapped potential of the poor, and desolate and create a utopia of progress, morality, and efficiency. While things started out nicely, in less than a century Mnemonic akehura fell down a collective path of darkness and depravity. Styles *Manipulation *Fabrication *Sealing *Recollection Diviners *Finate Ultima Zi Category:Akehura Category:Lost Akehura